Pain Slowly Departures
by ArmyKatAna
Summary: Ana's story more. Ana & Kate also are in here, they have more in common then they would have guessed. There is Jana in this story to. Bad with summarys so if you like Ana cheak it out.
1. Chapter 1 Rest Now

Title: **Pain Slowly Departures**

Rating: PG-13 might get R-ish

Paring: Jana and some Jate, Sana & Skate

Summary: This is about Ana dealing with Shannon's death, her story more, there's a lot of Jana, Ana & Kate and more. This takes place after "Fire + Water" but is not an episode or anything just a story. This has to do with Jack's army idea to. I posted this other places & decided to put it here to.

Warnings: There is some blood, language, and maybe some sexual situations.  
Status of fic: WIP

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

Feedback: plez tell me what you think

**CHAPTER 1: REST NOW **

2 years ago

Ana woke up in her small apartment. She didn't see Danny and guessed he had gone to work. She got up, walked to the kitchen and poured her some coffee. She looked to her right and saw a note from Danny. She didn't really think anything of it. She opened it and it read:

**Dear Ana,**

**I left, I can't live our lie anymore, its better this way. I loved you once but things change. I was going to do this sooner but the baby. . . I tried to make it work I really did, we were so close to it to but, you went to work and put our baby in danger. I couldn't look at you any more, that's why I didn't do this in person, I'm sorry. You killed us. You killed our baby.**

**-Danny**

Ana froze as she read Danny's harsh words, she knew things were bad with her and Danny but she assumed they could fix them like they always did and deep down she felt guilt for her baby but never knew Danny would say this, after all she was only 2 months pregnant and not ready to give up work. She walked to the living room with the letter and sat on the couch, she had been with Danny for about two years. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would never cry over another man again and she wasn't going to break that promise. She wouldn't let herself. Ana sat and looked the letter over again and she let the last sentence of it catch her eye. She looked at the words, she read them over and over again, you killed our baby, you killed out baby, you killed our baby. Ana let her eyes swell up from the guilt and sorrow she felt. She let a few tears drop from her eyes. She got off the couch and walked to the counter placing the letter by the coffee pot like it was before. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower and began to get ready for her meeting with her therapist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana sat watching the water waves with sorrow in her eyes. Jack watched Ana sit and watch the restless water with her sorrowful eyes. Ana finally felt someone staring at her and turned around and saw Jack. Jack smiled and walked to her. "Nice wave current, huh?" She glimpsed a smile at him and continued to look at the water. Jack watched her again and toke a seat beside her. He watched her serious and elegant face watch the water, wondering why she always sat and watched the water as it did the same thing over and over again but than he said to his self what else is there to do. He wanted to know why she was so sad, he knew it had to do with Shannon's death but he knew there was more. He said nothing for a while and watched the water with her.

"The army." He stated. "What is your opinion?" He asked Ana.

Ana looked at him curiously, wondering why he was asking her all of this stuff. She sat staring at him for a minute. She wanted to ask him why he was asking her all of this stuff but she didn't want him to think she didn't want him to. "Well" She finally said. "You can't just do nothing, right." Jack looked at her getting her meaning, knowing she was for it, already knowing.

Vincent came running to them and stopped in front of Ana. Ana looked at the dog, she had a curious look on her face, wondering why the dog always came to her. The dog walked closer with his head down a little, he nudged her arm. "What?" She looked down and asked the dog, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. Jack looked at her and then the dog. Jack looked away. "He has no one." Jack said, causing Ana to look up at him. "Michael's gone, Walt's gone, Shannon's. . . He has no one any more." He said. She looked at him more or less getting what he meant, feeling a little guilty. She looked down at the dog.

A couple minutes of silence passed. "Got any plans for the next six hours?" Jack asked.

Ana looked up at Jack and then at the sand. "I'll have to check my schedule." She said with a smile. Jack smiled. "Come on." Jack said lending a hand to Ana, helping her up. She looked up at his hand and toke it.

"So where are we going." She asked.

"You've heard about the hatch?" He said.

Jack entered the hatch first with Ana following. She looked around it as they entered it. Jack walked further in and spotted Kate with Sawyer, they were leaving from the last shift. Jack looked at Kate while she and Sawyer left, walking to the computer. Kate passed Ana and gave her a tense, angry look. Sawyer looked at Ana "Rambina?" he kind off questioned. Ana looked at Sawyer and at his wound "I see you proved me wrong, you're alive." She said with a smirk. Sawyer gave a smirk and left the hatch behind Kate. Ana walked closer to Jack and the computer. "This is the computer, the button." Jack said.

"A computer?" Ana asked wanting to know what else it does.

"It is used only to hit the button and nothing more." He said. Ana casually nodded.

She toke a few steps and looked around the hatch, she saw records, a record player, a small kitchen, the washer and dryer. "This place is like an apartment. Why did the guy leave?" she asked knowing she probably wasn't going to get an answer. Jack looked up to her question, not knowing she knew about Desmond but knowing that everyone probably new by now and not knowing the answer.

"People talk. You'll be surprised what people say around here, if you listen close enough. What else do they have to do, right." She said.

"Yeah." Was all Jack could say.

6 hours passed. Ana had been looking around the hatch thinking and Jack was sitting on the couch, she thought. Ana heard the button go off and went to Jack who she found a sleep on the couch. "Jack, Jack!" Ana said tapping his shoulder. Jack woke up to see Ana tapping him. He heard the button and ran to it. Jack typed in the numbers and looked at Ana speculating how he fell asleep. He stood there for a minute looking at Ana. He finally apologized. "Sorry" Was what he said.

"For what?" Ana asked.

"Falling asleep." Jack answered.

"Jack, when is the last time you had a good rest?" She asked.

Jack stood there and looked at her pondering. "I don't remember." He answered. "You?"

Ana looked at him and shrugged. "You're the doctor. You should probably get some rest." She said leaving the hatch, knowing what was her shift for the day was over. Ana walked to the beach and sat at the spot she was before she and Jack had went to the hatch. She saw Vincent lying by her tent asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years ago

Ana was walking down the therapist's office and stopped in the hallway. She decided right then and there she couldn't let Danny upset her this much. She continued to walk down the hallway, she entered the therapist's office and toke a set.

"Hello, Ana." The Therapist said. "How are things?"

Ana shrugged her arms. She wasn't ready to talk about Danny, she didn't want to.

"Ana I know getting shot changed your life, but what is bothering you? What has been bothering you, since before you came here?" The therapist asked knowing ever since she entered that room from day one there was more she needed to discuss but wouldn't.

Ana gave him a weird look and looked at her fidgeting hands on the chair. Ana wasn't going to tell him what was bothering her, she has lived through it for 3 years, she has accepted it, but never getting over it. All she ever really talked to the therapist about was small talk. He couldn't get much out of her. He knew she felt guilt over her baby's death, but today she had more guilt and sorrow in her eyes with some rage. He always saw guilt and sorrow in her eyes and usually rage but today there was more. He finally ended the session a little less than an hour later not making to much progress. He knew she wanted her job back and he didn't think he was going the be getting anywhere else with her, so he decided that he thought she should have it back, that she could use it, next session. He could usually get through to his patients but not Ana.

Ana walked out of the office, toward her car, she saw a man with an army suit on and stopped, then she toke her eyes of the man and continued to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana herd foot steps behind her. She quickly turned around. She saw Rose. She really didn't know her though. She had never actually been introduced. Rose walked closer to Ana and had a seat on the sandy beach beside Ana. She had a small bag in her hands Ana noticed.

"I found this, with the stuff that didn't belong to anyone in the hatch. I thought you could use them." Rose said handing Ana the bag of clothes. "Thank you." Rose said, Ana looked up at her. "Thank you for saving my husband, he told me you saved him in the tree and you got him back here safely."

Ana looked down the bag of clothes. "Thank you" She said faintly "for the clothes." Rose nodded assembling it was not a problem. Ana watched her get up and walk back to he tent. Ana walked to her tent, she looked at Vincent who was now inside it. She smiled at the dog letting out a sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was still in the hatch, he was thinking strongly on his idea. They had tried to hurt them and he didn't want it to happen again, he wanted everyone on the island safe, he wanted Michael and Walt back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came and everyone was a sleep, except Ana who barely did. She was lying in her tent trying to fall asleep. She heard a noise. She stepped out of her tent to check it out. She saw nothing in the pitch black but heard some foot steps. She looked around still not seeing anything. She walked towards the hatch knowing Jack was probably back on shift. She entered the hatch causing Jack to jump.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked.

"We don't sleep, remember?" She said with a smile on her face. Ana walked closer to Jack. A little bit of time passed and Ana finally spoke. "I heard something outside, but I don't see anything." She said hesitating with a little concern in her voice. She hasn't ever came to Jack for anything but she felt that he needed to know this or someone did but he was the only one awake. Jack felt the concern in her voice and figured that she was the kind to only get concerned when needed be. He got up from the computer he was just starring at waiting for the button to go off, which would in less than 20 minutes. He walked outside of the hatch and looked around. He heard some slight foot steps in the distance to. Ana walked out too, hearing the steps again as well. Ana walked closer to Jack and stopped.

"Do you think it's. . ." She said, thinking Jack understood without her having to finish and he did.

Jack stood there listing to the steps that were getting closer, louder and faster. Jack turned to the hatch walking quickly to it. He was going to get a gun. He was not going to get cut off from his plans this time, he said inside. Ana followed right behind Jack but as he reached the door, someone ran toward them and shoved Ana out of the way causing her to fall into a tree, causing her to have to assemble her balance. The man then jammed a knife into Jack's abdomen and pulled it back out, running away. Ana heard Jack moan from the pain that he had just experienced. She wanted to go after the other but she knew Jack was hurt and she felt it was her fault, she knew he needed her. She quickly went to Jack forgetting about the other which was usual impossible for her. She grabbed him as he began to fall.

"Jack!" Ana said concerned for him. She felt him breathing hard and struggling to get up. "Come on." She said it in a stable manner yet with concern in her voice. She straitened him up putting one arm around him as he put his other around her allowing her to help him up and into the hatch. She guided him back to the hatch. She laid him on the couch, where he instructed.

"You'll have to get my bag." Jack said with pain in his voice, wincing. He pointed towards the kitchen area. Ana went and got the bag and sat back on the floor beside the couch. He reached for the bag but Ana grabbed his hand as he did and there eyes caught each others. "What do you want me to do?" Ana asked knowing he couldn't do this his self. He was in to much pain and she wasn't going to let him do it his self. She let go of his hand and he stopped reaching for the bag. She looked at the wound and it was bleeding tremendously. Jack new this without looking, as far as he could tell it didn't hit any internal organs, so he lucked out there but now they had to stop the bleeding. He pointed to a towel. "We have to stop the bleeding." He said. She grabbed the towel, already knowing that's what she was going to have to do. She put it to the wound applying pressure which caused him to wince at the pain, it caused. She looked at his face and saw his pain, she tried to reduce the pressure, feeling it was too much, but when she did Jack pressed her hands on his abdomen as hard as it originally was, so she didn't hold back. She slipped of his shirt to get to the wound better as she applied pressure. The wound was located lower stomachic.

The button began to go off. Ana looked up at Jack, he signaled her to go get it. He toke the towel and applied the pressure. Ana was at the computer typing in the numbers she had earlier saw Jack type. She quickly rushed back to Jack, taking the towel back from his hands. She tried to stop the bleeding for ten more minutes and then they heard the hatch door open, Locke entered with Kate. Locke rounder the corner to where Jack and Ana were. He glanced at Jack's wound then at Ana. "What happened?" Locke finally asked baffled.

"Can you get me some water?" She asked Locke. Locke went to the sink and began to fill up a container. Kate saw Locke walking with the water and followed wondering what was doing. Kate rounded the corner and saw Jack's wound.

"Oh, my. . ." Kate looked away from the wound.

Locke put the water beside Ana. He asked his question once again "What happened?" Kate turned back to them wanting to know the answer. She noticed there were several towels with blood on them beside the couch. Jack was growing weaker. Ana couldn't answer their question right now. A little more time passed and she finally got the bleeding to stop. Jack was still growing weaker.

"What can I do?" Kate asked with envy in her voice.

Jack said faintly to Ana "I need you to clean the wound." Ana followed his instructions and began to clean the wound. Even though she had stopped the bleeding Jack still grew weaker because of the amount of blood he had lost. She finished cleaning the wound and Jack told her to stitch it up. He gave her a confident but questioning look as he told her to. She knew what she was doing and gave Jack a look back telling him to relax. When he looked away her relaxing look turned into concern again. She looked at him as he grew weaker and tried to finish as fast as she could. Ana looked at Jack's wound as she got the things needed to stitch up the wound. She couldn't stitch it up the right way because his wound was to low and his jeans were in the way. She unbuttoned his jeans, hoping to be able to reach it better that way. She watched Jack began to lose consciousness. She still couldn't reach the wound without screwing up the stitching. She stood up a little more and tried to slip of his jeans, carefully, not wanting to cause him any pain. Locke saw what she was doing and began to help her. They toke of his jeans leaving him with only his underwear on. Jack was nearly unconsciousness now.

Kate stood watching full of rage and worry. Ana finished stitching Jack's wound and began to dab his head, which was sweating, with a cold wash cloth. Jack regained consciousness, still weak and in pain. Ana looked at him and then down to the floor.

"Do you have any pain medicine?" She asked Locke knowing Jack wasn't going to go to sleep willingly and thought that the medicine would help.

Locke nodded "yes" and went to the kitchen to grab some.

Kate looked at Jack with watery eyes and left the hatch. Locke came back and handed Ana the medication, she put it in Jack's mouth and washed them down with a cup of water Locke had also given her. Jack closed his eyes and Ana had a concerned look on her face again. She had stopped the bleeding but she had to watch him and make sure he could restore his blood. Locke walked away knowing there was nothing he could do right now. She wrapped a blanket around him and began to clean up the bloody towels and everything they had used. She also started to clean off her hands that were covered in Jack's blood and she noticed her shirt had quite a bit of blood on it, she had no other clothes to change into anywhere near so she just ignored the blood on her shirt.

"Looks like you're getting your rest now." Ana stated softly, in a low voice to Jack who now had fallen asleep.

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2 Old Reasons & More Pain

**Author Note:** Flashbacks are from her past all parts of it, so there not like on Lost were its one issue flashbacks. I wanted to make that clear cuz the flashbacks coming up are going to be a little out of order kind of. I hope her past isn't to far fetched, & it's not necessarily something I think happed or anything just a story. I hope this chapter isn't to bad, I feel I kind of rushed through it a little cuz I was going to add something but never got around to it so I hope it isn't to bad.

**CHAPTER 2: OLD REASONS & MORE PAIN **

Ana was sitting in a chair by the couch Jack was laying on. Ana has been watching him for six hours now and he still remained asleep. She was sitting there reading an old magazine she had found. She wasn't paying close attention to the magazine she was reading though, she was paying to much attention to Jack, who lied asleep on the couch next to her. She couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had just ignored the sounds earlier Jack wouldn't be hurt. She was determined to save his life. She was not going to watch someone else die. She wouldn't let it happen again.

The hatch shift had just changed and Charlie and Hurley came in the hatch, not knowing Jack was hurt. Kate said nothing which surprised Locke as he left the hatch. Kate was feeling too worried and envious. She had been walking through the jungle alone for the past six hours. A little after Ana had doctored up Jack she had told Locke what happened to him. Charlie and Hurley walked to where Ana was sitting and Jack was sleeping.

"What in bloody hell happened?" Charlie asked surprisingly.

She looked up from her magazine to see Charlie and Hurley looking at Jack. You could tell from her eyes she looked tired from working on Jack and she hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. She wouldn't sleep though in fear that something would happen to Jack.

"He was attacked." Ana said looking back at her magazine. Charlie and Hurley looked at her.

"By. . .them?" Hurley asked. Ana nodded to Hurley's question.

"How is he?" A voice came from behind Charlie and Hurley. They turned to it and Ana lifted her head to see Kate standing in the door way.

"He's okay." Ana answered.

Charlie and Hurley went to the kitchen to get out of the way. They got out some cards and Hurley began to deal them out and the two began to play a game of twenty-one. Kate walked up to Jack and stood watching him sleep. Kate looked at Jack and wanted him to be awake, to see her, she wanted to speak to him, she was afraid he wasn't going to wake up. She didn't want Jack to die. Ana watched Kate as she looked at Jack and saw her sadness and began to feel the same way. Kate stood there for a while longer looking at him and then left once again.

A little bit later Ana dozed off. She began to go remember further back in her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years ago

"What are you doing?" J.D asked Ana.

"Don't you want to feel like something?" Ana sighed "We both have no future in school so why not the army?"

"The army? You want to join the army?" J.D asked.

"Yeah, we won't feel like failures." She said.

"We're not failures, Ana." He said.

Ana sighed and looked up at J.D. "Where not." He said with a smile.

"The army?" She asked.

"The army." He said agreeing.

"You'll be there for me and I'll be there for you." He said. "Just like it always has been."

"And will be." She said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years ago

J.D.'s gun was empty and he was loading it in the jungle. Ana was trying to find him. "J.D!" Ana yelled repeatedly. Ana continued on and heard a gun fire. She stopped, she ran to the gun shot. She saw J.D on the ground with the enemy standing above him. Ana ran not caring what happened to her, she ran to J.D. Her eyes began to water as she sat beside J.D. She laid his head in her knees and began to cry.

He was always there for her and it was her turn to be there for him but she wasn't. She never loved anyone like she did J.D. He was her first and only best friend. He was her protector. He was her first kiss, her first time, her first everything. She and he were friends since they were nine. They have been friends for fifteen years. She loved him and he loved her. She and he were friends and then lovers and then friends again and then lovers and they were friends again. When he died in her arms she finally realized that she loved him as more then a friend. She couldn't help but feel guilty for his death. She cried for her lose, her broken heart, and her guilt. She had just lost the only person she loved, the only person that meant anything to her, the only person that kept her going.

Ana snapped out of her crying hurt for a minute and began to unbutton his shirt to try and get the bullet out and save him. J.D grabbed Ana. He handed her his dog tags. She grabbed his hand that they were in and held his hand. "J.D" Ana began to say tearing up even more.

"Ana I love you, I will always. Please don't be sad, it's my time." J.D said.

"no, no." She nodded her head. "J.D I love you." Ana said. "J.D?" She asked with more tears falling from her eyes. "J.D?" She said with concern, not getting an answer.

The enemy soldiers walked up and grabbed Ana's arm. She couldn't understand them. They were speaking in a different language. She had a hold of J.D.'s dog tags in one hand and clung onto them. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't care, her life was gone, she lost it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana jumped up a little as she awoken, giving herself a nightmare of her past. She never has told that story to anyone before and she promised herself she never would. She's tried to drown out the memories but never has been able to. She dozed off for a little over an hour. She looked to Jack who was still asleep. She noticed he was sweating a lot. She got up and walked to him and touched his head, he had a fever. She picked up a wash cloth and walked to the kitchen to wet it. She walked past Charlie and Hurly still playing a game of cards, determined to beat the other. She walked back to Jack and put the cold wet cloth to his forehead. Jack awoke after she did that. She raised the cloth as his eyes began to open. She hesitated to put it back on his forehead but she did.

"You're awake." She said with a serious smile looking at his forehead. A silent moment came.

"How did you know how to fix my wound, with out me really having to tell you how to do everything?" Jack asked, curious.

She began to have a quick glimpse of her past again, her army past, the medicine that you learn being in such a gruesome place.

"I just did." She answered forcing herself out of her memories once again.

Jack began to sit up. Ana easily pushed him back down, shaking her head. "You have a fever, you need to rest." She said. He reluctantly lied back down. "Thank you." He said appreciatively.

"For what?" She asked actually not realizing what for.

"Most people who aren't doctors wouldn't have been able to do this on there own." He answered.

She looked at him realizing. She felt she didn't deserve a thanks "No problem." She said back to Jack anyway. She got up and walked to the kitchen and got some more pain medicine for Jack. She returned with the medicine and gave it to him as he swallowed it down hard. Ana watched Jack go back to sleep, the pain had left him for a while with the medication which made her pleased. An hour passed and the button went off snapping Ana out of a daze she was in and woke up Jack in which it didn't the other times. Hurly got the button and he and Charlie left the hatch. Locke had taken over Kate's shift and walked into the hatch. Ana was still watching over Jack. Locke walked into the room she and Jack were in.

"How is he doing?" Locke asked with a low voice, not wanting to bother Jack as he rested.

Ana looked up and walked a little closer to Locke and said with a low voice not wanting to bother Jack either "He's okay" then she turned and looked at Jack. Locke began to walk away. "Hey, John!" She thought a minute. "If you want you don't have to stay here, I'm here and I won't be leaving."

Locke looked at her, both thoughtfully and suspiciously, Locke had been changing, he was not the man of faith he once was. Locke still stared at her analyzing her offer. He's mouth began to move finally after moments of silence. "I think I'll stay here, if you need" He stopped. "If Jack needs anything I'll be here." He said choosing to stay, but he really wanted to stay and keep an eye on Ana. He wanted to know why she was the woman she was, so tough, mysterious, it all caused him to be wary in away. Ana looked at him and turned back to the room Jack was in and excepting his answer. Locke turned as well and walked away from the room but he stopped. "If you want to leave, I can watch Jack." He said surprising her. From his voice she felt he was telling her to leave. She turned to him with a suspicious look on her face. "I can handle it." She said with the same suspicious look on her face with a little guilt and anger as she turned once again away from him to Jack.

Time passed and Jack was awake again. This time he wanted up and wasn't going to let Ana tell him other wise. Ana looked up walking over to Jack. He was rising from the couch and was sitting on it now with the blanket over him. She tried to stop him from getting up but felt his determination and let him get up, helping him a little.

Jack looked at her. He traced her up and down. He noticed her shirt was drenched with dried blood. "Why?" He asked out of the blue.

Ana looked up at him with a questioning look, not getting his question. She stared at him for a while.

"Why did you help me, why are you still down here?" He asked.

"Did you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No!" He answered quickly to her question.

"You should be resting." She said suggesting with a concerned, flirty voice all at once.

"You're not the doctor." He smiled knowing she was right but rejecting her suggestion. She smiled back. He looked around the room and saw a clean pair of his jeans and a t-shirt by the couch. Ana had found them in the hatch earlier. He toke them and began to stand up. He winced as he slowly stood up. Ana quickly rushed closer to him and grabbed his arms helping him up. He started to put on his jeans but was still having difficulty from the pain. Ana stopped him and began to help him. His jeans were on now and she had sat him back on the couch to put his shoes. She was bent down on the floor putting on his shoes. He watched her for a minute.

"You should really be resting." She said this time strongly suggesting, almost telling him. She looked up at his face and received a look from him that told her he wasn't going to. She excepted it even though she knew he should be. "I'm sorry." She said slipping on his last shoe. He looked at her with a curious look. "I should have ignored the sounds." She said explaining.

"Then someone else would have gotten hurt." He said trying to reinsure her it wasn't her fault.

She looked at him with a remorseful look. "He wanted you." Ana said receiving a look from him. "He shoved me out of the way to get to you." Ana explained.

"I want them dead. They know that, they know everything." He said trying to say his thoughts. Ana looked at him agreeing with a remorseful look.

They snapped out of there correlation when they heard the hatch door open. They heard several foot steps. Ana looked up to the doorway and saw Sawyer, Libby, Jin, Sun, Charlie, Hurly and Kate not trailing to far behind and Locke entered the room. Libby was there to see how Ana was, Sun was there to see how Jack was and to help him if needed be, Jin was there with Sun, Charlie and Hurly were there to show the others, Sawyer was there to be his cocky self and Kate was there to see about Jack. They were all curious of what Charlie and Hurly had just told them. Ana looked away from them getting Jack's shirt. She stood up now and slipped the shirt over Jack's head, finishing dressing him. Sawyer was the first to speak.

"What the hell happened?" Sawyer asked looking directly at Ana.

"Dude, the others attacked, I already told you." Hurly said.

"Or did Rambina attack?" Sawyer said with a smirk knowing it wasn't her but he still had it in the back of his mind.

Ana wanted to ignore him but she couldn't. "The psycho bitch attacked." She said with sarcasm. Sawyer gave her a slight chuckle at the name she just chose for herself. Ana looked away from him and looked at Jack who was giving her a look at the boldness she had, to except things. He got up and she helped him up and helped him walk.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Sun quickly said concerned.

"I'm fine, really." Jack said with gratitude.

Everyone watched them walk out. Kate stood behind everyone with fury, irritation and concern in her eyes. As Ana and Jack passed by her fury grew.

**TBC …**


End file.
